1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dyed nickel-containing polypropylene fibers. More particularly, the invention relates to nickel-containing polypropylene fibers dyed with 1,4-bis-(2'-methyl-6'-ethylanilino) anthraquinone in bright blue shades of outstanding fastness to light and dry-cleaning solvents. The invention has outstanding utility in the production of polypropylene carpets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polypropylene, because of its excellent mechanical strength, high elasticity and resistance to solvents, has found increased utility in recent years as filaments, yarns, fabrics, ropes and the like. Commercially available polypropylene materials generally contain metals or metal salts or chelates to provide stability against degradation due to light. These metals or metal salts or chelates also serve to provide reactive sites for dyes.
Dyes (typically chelatable dyes) having specific utility in the dyeing of such metal-containing, or metal-modified, polypropylene are reported extensively in the literature. Notwithstanding such disclosure, however, there is a continuing need, particularly in the carpet industry, for dyes which will dye metal-containing polypropylene fibers in bright aesthetic shades of outstanding fastness characteristics.
Dehn et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,163, discloses blue dyed polypropylene fibers where the dye is 1,4-bis-(2', 4', 6'-triethylanilino)anthraquinone. The blue textiles are alleged to have superior washfastness and lightfastness. The polypropylene fibers of the patent, however, are not disclosed as being metal-modified.